


Training Day

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec training, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sweat, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Magnus and Alec train together, which of course leads to a lot of tensionInspired by Season 3 and Magnus' choice of clothing...





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know...another smutty one-shot...  
> Don't worry Blue Bolt is coming later tonight :D  
> This is just a quick little extra

“Is there a reason we can’t train today?” Raj approached Jace as he was at a console in the control room. The blonde shrugged and turned round as his fellow Shadowhunter was holding his seraph blade, a couple of others waiting behind him with theirs, “The training room is shut off with wards”.

“There’s no reason you can’t train...you’re a Nephilim, use your initiative” Jace looked between them. “The training room isn’t the only place you can practise...take your training somewhere else today” Jace shook his head as they moved on, mumbling something about Lightwoods and probably something whiney about how unfair life was in general.

\---

Alec took a step back, the sweat dripped down the side of his face as he gripped onto the wooden pole with both hands, he looked on with focus and deep concentration as another ball of magic was hurtling towards him.

With a quick shift of his feet and drop of his body, he landed on his knees as he swung the wooden training pole around and caught the ball of magic as it passed, deflecting it up and away where it disappeared into the air. In a second he was back to his feet and blocking with his arm as a leg swung round and caught it.

The pole dropped to the floor as a palm smacked it from his grasp, but failed to make any more contact as he pushed back on the leg and sent the advancer back. Using his foot, Alec kicked the pole away and smirked as Magnus was starting to circle him, looking even more feline with it’s pray as his Warlock mark was shining back at him.

Alec had already spent the session doing a lot more physical movements as Magnus had been firing off magic at him for the good part of an hour. Now it seemed the Warlock wanted to get a little more physical. Wiping his brow on his sleeve where the sweat had built up, Alec took a moment to breathe in and catch his breath back before Magnus was charging him again. Alec caught each blow but found his own blocked in return as they grappled and tried to strike each other.

Alec learn quite soon after they were engaging, that Magnus was actually quite well trained in martial arts himself. Alec was good, but Magnus seemed to be quicker as their limbs tangled and bounced off each other, their breaths both becoming laboured. Alec was too focused on their hands that when he felt a winding blow to the side of his ribs, he gasped out and stumbled to the side with the force. Looking round, Magnus lowered his leg and licked his bottom lip with a smirk, that innocent looking expression when he knew he’d played dirty.

Alec stretched out where he was most definitely going to bruise while they circled each other once more. Magnus’ feet were almost silent on the floor and Alec nearly found himself distracted for a moment as he found his eyes trailing up his lean and muscular form. Magnus had worn a low hanging tank top, his arms and shoulders were shining from exertion and he looked like a sculpted god in the light from the windows.

He felt his mouth dry at the sight and swallowed back his desire for the other man as he spotted him looking back him with his own hooded look. Using this to his advantage, Alec struck first, using the little bit of his extra height to crowd him before he swooped his leg round and knocked Magnus off his feet. Biting back a groan as his boyfriend simply landed on his shoulders and used his palms behind him to bounce straight back up and grab for Alec’s shirt.

The shirt grab caused Alec to get tangled a little as his elbows slid from his sleeves and his torso was twisted. Magnus was fighting dirty. The two of them scuffled and Alec managed to twist so that he slipped out the bottom of his shirt, panting and stepping back leaving Magnus to hold his sweaty top.

“Interesting development…” Magnus chuckled and ran the garment across his brow, mopping up his own sweat, as he did Alec watched a trickle of the moisture slip down his shoulder and the urge to follow it with his tongue was trying to overpower him. “Let’s make this fair” 

Alec’s heart rate increased as Magnus removed the top he was wearing, it wasn’t long sleeved as Alec’s had been but it was covering enough and now Alec had a full view of Magnus’ body, he groaned lowly in his throat and moved forward to grab at him, their arms twisting until eventually their bodies were pulled to the ground by each other. Magnus grabbed at Alec’s leg and wrapped his thighs around it, his hands now on Alec’s arm and pulled back as he lay on the ground. 

Alec grit his teeth and tried to pull it loose, grateful that they were both too slicked up with sweat for the grip to keep a hold of him. Alec pulled his arm loose and twisted while his leg was still held tightly and managed to pin Magnus down, his arm around his neck in a headlock but he felt the thighs tighten on his leg and in the new position, his knee felt like it was starting to give as the pain was shooting through him, but he didn’t let go.

He could feel Magnus’ breath heavy on his chest and and he pulled harder, unable to stop himself from crying out as his knee was in a vice grip and twisting out of place.

“Give...up” Magnus strained against him, Alec managed to push an elbow into his back, giving just as much pressure back.

“You g-give up” Alec replied and clenched his eyes shut, his gut was starting to hurt and his body was screaming at him to stop. After another minute he couldn’t take it and let go of his hold on Magnus with a hiss as immediately the Warlock let his grip go on his leg and Alec fell onto his back holding onto the abused knee, panting and keeping his eyes closed tight. He felt hands on his hair and a tingling on his leg. “N-no” Alec opened his eyes and moved away as Magnus let the magic from his hands slip away through his fingers.

“Alexander…” Magnus looked just as exhausted as Alec felt and he was looking over him with concern. His eye makeup smudged and run from the perspiration and scuffles. “Let me heal you...you didn’t use any runes” 

Alec swallowed and realised this was true, he’d didn’t activate any before they started and after everything, his body probably hated him for it. Nodding he pulled his forearm over his eyes and let Magnus use his magic to ease the pain in his leg and at the same time soothe the aches all over him.

“I’m supposed to be a warrior...my body is a weapon” Alec spoke out, his voice came out strained and he felt a little bit surprised at the thought of being overpowered by someone who relied on magic for strength. To lose through physical altercation, when had he started relying so heavily on his runes?

“Your body...is made of flesh and bone…” Magnus stroked his hands over Alec’s abdomen, feeling through the muscles where they were drawn tight as he breathed heavily. “You’re a very strong and capable warrior…”

“I lost Magnus” He moved his arm. “I can understand with Jace and even Izzy but-”

“But what?” 

“But-” Alec looked over Magnus and shook his head, not wanting to finish the sentence. He was mad at himself. He didn’t want to anger Magnus as well.

“You thought you would win in hand to hand combat?” Magnus raised his brow. “Because I’m just a Warlock?” Magnus teased, he’d never met a Shadowhunter quite like Alec before. He knew he spoke his mind without filter, much like the rest, except he never meant to cause any hurt by them, especially not to him. 

“Magnus” Alec sat up and took Magnus’ hand where it was resting on his chest now. “I didn’t mean it like that”

“But you did…Alexander”

Alec looked into his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, to try and justify his words but Magnus didn’t let him. He pressed their lips together instead before pressing a hand to Alec’s cheek.

“And that’s okay...because how were you to know I’d have decades of different training and conditioning…Most Warlocks indulge all their lives, it’s a common misconception that physically we aren’t strong…” Magnus spoke without being patronising or scolding Alec, he could already feel the tension from Alec leaving him.

Alec listened, though he still felt bad for assuming Magnus was just like the rest with his strengths and weaknesses. He knew Magnus was one of a kind, he moved his head to rest onto his shoulder as Magnus pulled him into a hug once he’d finished talking, a soothing hand on his back and Alec didn’t even care they were both covered in sweat. 

“One more round?” Magnus smiled as Alec kissed his shoulder softly before sitting back. “I promise these thighs of steel won’t hurt you too much this time” He smirked as Alec was standing up, he didn’t miss the blush on Alec’s face. “At least not while we’re in here” Magnus flashed a suggestive smile before Alec made his advance and launched himself into another attack, fatigue forgotten with a smile as they went for another round.

\---

Alec was fighting a losing battle, everything was becoming a distraction and it was only making him angry. The way Magnus would twist his body, the way he’d feel the sweat of his skin against his own as they grappled. The way Magnus would lick his bottom lip when they were particularly close and how he’d swear the man had groped him way more times than necessary in a fight. 

It was another ten minutes before Alec snapped, a hand brushing his groin was enough and without warning he managed to duck and use his shoulder on Magnus’ gut, knocking him to the ground. The distractions now his downfall as he felt two hands hook onto one of his legs and he fell with a heavy thud. His landing softened by a hard body as he fell straight onto Magnus, his legs straddling his waist.

Panting down at him he was looking directly into his cat eyes, their breaths both heavy and he could see the way Magnus’ jaw clenched in his cheeks. Parting his lips, Alec let out of a groan as without even thinking, he’d been gently pressing his body down in subconscious motions. He could feel the solid mass pressing up to him as he did. Magnus let out a growl and his hands were gripping Alec’s thighs as he began to press up, Alec shifted slightly, just enough so that his own growing need between his legs could brush against Magnus’.

“Teasing me” Alec grit his teeth as he moved, his eyes still locked onto Magnus’, unblinking back at him. “When we’re supposed to be training” He groaned again, Magnus was wearing a light material so when pressed together it left nothing to the imagination on just how turned on he was.

“We doing this here?” Magnus was using his hands now to pull at the belt and Alec’s jeans. “Want to ride me right here in the middle of the Institute?” He got them loose and slid his hands round, pushing them down the back and into his boxers where he gave Alec’s ass a tight squeeze, parting his cheeks at the same time and yanking him forward so the move made his erection press into the seam for Alec to feel as much as he could between the fabrics.

“Fuck. Maa-” Alec gripped his hands on Magnus’ chest, the sweat still pouring off the two of them causing his palms to slip a little. “W-We can’t” Alec dropped his head back, rocking his hips with Magnus’ movements, his body disobeying his mind and common sense as he knew this wasn’t what they should be doing in public. “Nnnot here” 

Magnus’ eyes were half lidded watching the way the bulge in Alec’s boxers were pushing through the gap he’d opened in his trousers with each move, his mouth felt dry and then the realism of the situation fell down on him causing him to push Alec off, not harshly but with enough force that the Shadowhunter snapped out of the lusty haze he’d fallen under.

“Showers?” Magnus panted and didn’t even try and adjust himself as Alec visibly gulped at his cock pushing outwards almost proud of itself.

“Yes!” Alec answered a little too fast and didn’t even regret how desperate he sounded, luckily they didn’t have to walk through the corridors as Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand, all but dragging him out the training room where they left their discarded shirts and weapons.

The showers weren’t like ones in regular gyms, there were communal areas for the lower rank Shadowhunters, then finally more private rooms for the higher. Alec pushed open the door and let Magnus in, turning to bolt the door as Magnus was already shuffling out of his clothes. When Alec turned round he let out a shakey breath as Magnus was stood under the spray of the shower and working himself while staring straight at him. 

Alec pushed his boots, trousers and underwear off before he joined him, pressing their naked bodies together and opening his mouth into a bruising passionate kiss that Magnus was dominating. He felt fingers slip between his cheeks and he caught Magnus’ wrist.

“I’m still good from this morning” He panted out and instead turned to face the wall, pressing his palms there and pushing out his hips while parting his legs. Looking around to Magnus he bit his bottom lip when his lover was already there, pressing his thickness inside him, hands wrapping around his torso, one hooking onto his shoulder from the front, while the other gripped his waist he moaned without filter as Magnus began to thrust. There was no gentle pace set, it was passionate and hard and exactly what Alec had been craving back in the training room. 

It wouldn’t take long for him with all the teasing he’d been put through, so he moved a hand to grip his own leaking cock, starting to pump in time with Magnus before he pushed onto his tiptoes as he his body spasmed, gasping out almost in a choke as he painted the walls of the shower.

The forehead pressing into his shoulder and the snap of the hips behind him was all he knew to  be ready as he felt Magnus release inside him shortly after, both of them gasping before dropping to their knees, ignoring the hard floor while they caught their breaths. 

Magnus was now peppering kisses to Alec’s shoulders and whispering love into his earlobe. The warm spray still on them washed away all the dirt and sweat, but they didn’t move, they just let it run over them as Magnus slumped to lean against the wall, Alec following while they were still wrapped in their embrace.

If the rest of the Shadowhunters had to wait another hour to use the room because they were refreshed and ready for another bout. Then that was just the way it had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = <3
> 
> ShadowOfMystic on Twitter :D I don't bite!


End file.
